


Human Nature I

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Classic Who, Gen, Poetry, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-16
Updated: 1996-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my first reading Paul Cornell's 'Human Nature'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Human Nature I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my first reading Paul Cornell's 'Human Nature'

Tides and darkness outward fly  
  grey candleflames of time  
Vasty fields compressed to dust  
  spun of air and pain  
What good or ill, as might defines,  
  describes the stars slow screams  
Distance drowns in endless flight  
  shaped story, willed, unreal--  
Dream reflecting Verity  
  and for the shadows, weep.


End file.
